Boss Base
Basic Information *Boss Bases are Level 45 Fortresses controlled by the Rogue Faction : Hell Hounds. *Boss Bases spawn on the[[ World Map| World Map]] like normal Rogue Bases although in fewer numbers. *Boss Bases can be identified by their Mountain Icon. *'Boss Bases have some Unique Features over the standard Rogue Base:' **'60 Minute Time Limit' - Players must completely destroy all Buildings and Turrets in the Boss Base within 60 minutes. Failure to do so in the allotted time will result in the''' Boss Base completely ''RESETTING'' itself back to full Health with any progress and collected bonuses being loss. The Reset Timer may be seen both in the '''Boss Base itself and by hovering over the Boss Base Icon on the World Map. The Timer Starts with the first attack on the Boss Base following it spawning. **'Single Attack Direction '- Players may surround a Boss Base with''' Platoons' to use during the attack, however, regardless of the Platoon's position all 'Units will enter the Attack from the '''South-East. **'Bonus Medal Targets : Medal Vaults' - Boss Bases 'give the Player a chance to earn Bonus Medals by destroying the Bonus Medal Target identified with Bonus Icons above them. However these bonuses are only available for the first 5 min of the attack (Timer on screen) at which time any undestroyed bonuses will expire. The Bonus Medals are added following the destruction of the Boss Base. If the Boss Base is RESET so are the Bonuses. **'Thorium Payout - In additon to Looting Metal / Oil 'the Player will also make 200,000 'Thorium 'from the destruction of the Boss Base. **'Treasure Chest Bonus - Following the Destruction of the Boss Base the Player opens a Chest to claim a reward of one of the following : The Widowmaker X, The Crusader X 'or '15 to 200 Medals ' Additional Facts *When the Boss Base Resets it will change Layouts. *There are currently 4 different Boss Base Layouts. *The Player completes Missions by destroying set numbers of Boss Bases: **Destroy 1 - 100,000 'Thorium '& 25 'Medals **Destroy 5 - 500,000 Thorium ' & 50 'Medals *The Mountain Background setting for the Boss Bases was last seen on the Fortress Waves of the Special Event Operation: Deadpoint. *This is currently the only non-PVP way for a Player to earn Medals. *If it's currently too hard for you, level up your toys and try them when you're ready. There is no pressure for you to attack them, nor is there a need to do it, either. *You need to destroy everything in order to gain access to the rewards it provides. Much like Fortress stages. *There are numerous other units you can use to your advantage to defeat the base. *You'll have harder time than us who have more advanced weapons, but it can be done. *Just think of it of a Fortress base, and use the same tactics you use to beat them, provided they work of course. *If you want to take my suggestion, try out Custom Lasers or even Custom Razorback. *Once you punch in a whole, you'll have easier time getting rid of rest of the defense. Good luck! *Probably because it's not suited for lower levels. *It can be done, you just need to be careful. External Links *Preview: Boss Bases *Main introduction thread . *Official Discussion: Boss Bases *The new level 45 boss rogue bases are too difficult. Gallery game update feb 2014.jpg|Game Update - 6th February 2014 hell hound fortress ad on email.png|Ad on email MedalBonusTimer.png|Bonus Target Timer BossBaseMedalVault(withAwardIcon).png|Bonus Medal Vault Mission-Destroy1BossBase.jpg|Mission: Destroy 1 Mission-Destroy5BossBases.jpg|Mission: Destroy 5 2014-02-08 04 28 34.jpg|Single Direction Attack Deployment BossBaseBackground.jpg|Boss Base Mountain Background Video ---- Category:Rogue Faction Category:Rogue Faction Bases Category:Fortresses